Halloween - DB Style
by Lans13
Summary: Bulma has a Halloween party and while Vegeta had every intention of escaping it, once Bra offers him to help to dress up; he realizes he cannot escape his fate. How will he look, once the costume is ready? What will the others think, seeing the proud saiyan Prince? Read and find out! Canon. ONE-SHOT


**I thought I will try to come up with the story, which actually matches the season and the holidays **

**I have written a similar story ages ago on my native language, then I just came across a picture with Vegeta and Bra and I just felt like I should re-write this!**

Goku threw a nervous glance back to the living room where all the guests gathered as he followed Vegeta. While he also wanted to get out and train, he also wanted to make back in time for dinner. Bulma's chiefs were always cooking tons of foods and her fridge was always stuffed; but at times like this, she ordered even more food as usual.

"Are you sure, this is a good idea?" He asked, making the Prince stop and snap at him, while turning back:

"Could you stop whining?! Nobody will notice that we are gone, with so many idiots around!"

"We are not gone; we haven't even been there!"

"So?"

"Well, it's Bulma's Halloween party and you know how she is… she will tear off our head if we get caught."

"We won't get caught, unless you intend to stand here and speak nonsenses! What the fuck is Halloween anyway?"

"People are celebrating the dead or something. I'm not really sure" Goku answered, scratching the back of his head.

"What? Are they happy, that some of them died? I mean they are sure all morons, but even for them that is extremely peculiar… And why do they have to dress up for that?"

"Truthfully, the only thing I know about these celebrations, that Chichi always makes much more food."

Vegeta rolled his eyes and wanted to continue his way towards the gravitation room, when Bra and Pan came towards them. Both girls were dressed as princesses in pink dresses and many sparkling accessories. They were having ice-creams in cones covered with chocolate.

"Hi Daddy!" Bra smiled at Vegeta, then added: "Mum is looking all over for you. How come you are still not dressed?"

Vegeta cursed and he looked down at his usual battle gear.

"Grandma was also searching for you. I think they went to the gravity room" Pan added, looking at her grandfather, who was wearing his normal orange Gi. "They though you guys were training or something."

"I know, you couldn't decide what costume to choose, right?" Bra asked. "I told them you are just struggling with the dress and I was right, wasn't I? Without waiting for a reply she looked at Pan and cried out with enthusiasm: "Let's help them!"

"Good!" Pan agreed and before the two full blooded saiyans could object, they were dragged off to the huge closet on the first floor, where all the necessary garments were stored.

As both girls went over the dresses speaking with each other, Goku and Vegeta exchanged a worried look. None of them really wanted to dress up, especially not with those two's help. Bra was 8 and Pan was 6, but they were even worse than Goten and Trunks together, which was something nobody considered possible. Finally both girls found what they were looking for and Pan ordered Goku to the right side of the room, while Bra forced Vegeta to sit down on the left side.

"First, I need to do something about your hair!" Bra said, looking at her father, like some stylist.

"My hair is fine the way it is!"

"No, it isn't!" She argued and pulled out several brushes and combs along with a hair dryer and curlers.

Vegeta gave up. He already knew he wouldn't be able to say no to Bra and now, as he has seen how excited she looked, he resigned to fate. He never would have expected that he will be the one, who has troubles saying no. With Trunks, everything was fine and while Bulma was stubborn and they argued a lot; he wasn't just letting her do as she pleased. At least on some occasions… Bra was somehow different though and he strongly suspected that it was because she was a girl. While according to Bulma, having a boy or a girl doesn't really make any differences, he had to argue with that. It had just differences!

He saw how Kakarott was trying to fit into a clown costume and he had to smirk. Pan couldn't have chosen a more suitable dress for him, that's for sure! He felt how Bra began to comb his hair and he just sit there on the chair and let her go on with it. There was a mirror in the room but from that angle he couldn't see his reflection and he wasn't entirely sure whether it was a good or a bad thing. Maybe both? He barely registered as Bra put some ribbons and hairclip into his hair; he just hoped this day will be soon over.

"Say Bra, what do you think?" Pan asked, pushing Goku in front of them.

"I think he also needs some mascara" Bra began, but neither Goku nor Vegeta were listening to the girls' conversation.

Vegeta was shocked, seeing Goku wearing striped long socks in which his golden trouser was partly trucked in, while he had a ridiculous looking purple shirt on with silver dots, and his red shoes… Despite himself, he almost burst out laughing but as he looked at his face, he froze. Kakarott was looking at him wide-eyed, like his eyes were literally just about to pop-out. His mouths hang open and he slowly raised his hand and pointed a finger at the Prince. He slowly closed his mouths and a smile appeared on his face for a brief second, what almost instantly disappeared and he was laughing so hard, that he had to bend over.

"What is so damn funny?" The Prince cried out and jumped up, forcing Bra to back off a bit.

She was just about to add another hairclip, but now she couldn't as his father was too tall for her. Goku tried to say something; anything but he couldn't. He just laughed so hard, that his back and stomach began to hurt and he crashed to the ground. Still, even so he couldn't stop and he rolled there laughing, sometimes pointing at the Prince. He simply couldn't believe his eyes. Vegeta's hair was full of accessories with various colours and shapes; there was hardly any spot, which was left free. Truthfully he couldn't decide whether the pink butterfly, the red ribbon or the blue elephant shaped hairclip was the most funny from all the variety. He had to grab his stomach with both hands and even tears started to run from his eyes. He also had some difficulties breathing and even as he closed his eyes, he saw Vegeta's hair behind his closed eyelids as well. Vegeta cursed again and walked to the mirror to see his reflection. The person, who was looking back at him, had no resemblance to his usual look; it was… well, he couldn't even find he words. Outrageous? No, that was not even close to it. He raised his hands to get them out as soon as possible, but froze middle-way as the closet door opened and Bulma walked in with Chichi. Both women froze, looking at the still laughing Goku lying on the ground, then observing Vegeta. Just like Goku, they were also staring at him with open mouths, then Chichi run out, while Bulma also began to laugh. Much of Vegeta's dismay, his face instantly became red and he was just about to explode. He was sure, this cannot be any worse, when Trunks, Goten, Marron and Krillin also walked into the closet, to check out all the noise coming from there. Vegeta wished for earth to simply swallow him there and then, but that never happened. He also wished he could at least teleport out there, but that wasn't an option either. The only way out there was blocked by idiots, so at the end, he simply smashed the wall at the other side of the room and left.

He hoped, that once he will be back, everybody will cool off. He flew to a dessert, where after some hard work he managed to get his hair accessory-free. Even so, it wasn't just back to normal yet; some mop of hairs remained curly, thanks to the applied curlers.

It was already late at night, when he finally flew home. Much to his dismay, Kakarott and all the rest of the guests were instantly bursting out laughing once they have seen him for weeks after the happenings. What struck him strange; also people, who haven't even seen his hair were doing the same. How come?

Little did he know about the fact, that before he finally managed to get out of the closet, Trunks made some secret photos about him, which he was very keen to show to anybody, who wanted to see it.

"Say Bra, what dress were you planning for Vegeta?" Bulma asked out of curiosity, while she had to fight hard, not to laugh again.

"A Christmas Tree of course!" Bra answered, not seeing how that could be a question at all, with her skills!

Maybe she should think about being a stylist when she grows up!


End file.
